An optical fiber coupling connector includes a number of light emitting modules, a number of light receiving modules, an optical fiber holding device for holding optical fibers, and an optical coupling lens coupled with the optical fiber holding device. The optical fibers are optically coupled with the light emitting modules and the light receiving modules via the optical coupling lens. The optical fiber holding device includes multi-fiber (MT) ferrule and fiber jumper types. The MT ferrule is a standard component and can be used in many occasions. The fiber jumper is cheap for simple manufacturing procedures.